Problems of all shapes and sizes
by Something-I-Call-Personality
Summary: Set between book 11 and book 12. Morgan is having doubts about Hunter. Daniel Niall is having magickal troubles, and Alyce and bethany get pulled into them. Plus more.


**A/N: I do not own the Sweep/Wicca series. It's an awesome series :)  
I do however  
A) own this story/plot and any new characters.  
B) hope you enjoy this fanfic  
C) Ask you to reviews, good or bad, and tell me what you think...please**

* * *

1. The Diner (Hunter P.O.V) 

I sat down in one of the mismatched chairs clutching my cup of tea and thinking deeply.

"Hunter? Are you alright?"

Da's voice seemed distant and I only caught a few words. I shook my head to clear it, took a sip of tea and looked up at my Da. Recently when I had gone to Canada to look for my parents I found him living in an old shack. I didn't think that it was possible that my father lived there but he did. He and my mother had been running from the dark wave - a cloud of evil and destruction created by dark witches.

"Eh lad. What's wrong?"

"Sorry Da. What did you say?" I took another sip of my tea. Mmmm, mint, motherwort, lemongrass and a pinch of catnip; a very soothing brew.

"I asked if you were alright. You seem away with the fairies"

I couldn't help grinning at that. That was Da's favourite phrase and I hadn't heard it since I was 8, my brother, Linden, 6 and my sister, Alwyn, 4. Before he disappeared, before mum disappeared, before my life got turned upside down.

"Yes I'm fine. Just thinking. Has Sky decided about coming back yet?" My cousin, Sky, or Athar (her coven name), came here to Widows Vale, America, with me when I was given an assignment by the council. I used to be the youngest member of the International Council of Witches. I used to be one of their seekers. My assignment was to investigate Selene Belltower and her son Cal Blaire for the misuse of magick. Ironically enough, Selene was my Da's first wife and Cal was my half brother. We had met before, at a witch convention, for lack of a better term, and they had hated me then, especially when I mentioned Da and told them that I was Cal's half brother. I figured they disliked me because my dad had gotten my mum pregnant whilst he was still with Selene. Cal and I were only six months apart in age, he the elder. I managed to complete my assignment though, but only with help from Morgan. When I first saw her, it was at one of Selene's circles that I had gone to, to check it out, try and find evidence. Morgan had wanted to talk to her and Selene introduced us to Cal and Morgan. Even though she was my half brothers girlfriend I knew as soon as I saw her that there was something special about her. I knew that she was the one for me, my muirn beatha dán; my soul mate. And if it hadn't been for her, I might be gone and Cal and Selene still here and carrying out their reign of terror. But they're not now. Thank the goddess. Well thank Morgan actually. Morgan and I joined our powers and killed Cal and Selene. Technically Selene killed Cal not us but we definitely killed Selene. Not intentionally of course. We intended to bind them so I could take them to the council for questioning and their sentence. But what happened happened and there's nothing I could do about it then or can do about it now.

"Thinking about what son?" My father frowned.

"Oh just bits and pieces, you know"

"Actually I don't know, otherwise I wouldn't be asking. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about" I snapped, getting frustrated. I knew I shouldn't get angry but I was. I'd only just got him back and I didn't want him to go away again, especially since mum was dead. She died a couple of months ago, just before Yule and the Council knew. The Council knew where my parents were and they didn't tell me. They knew my ma was ill and they didn't tell me. They even sent a healer out to try to help her. It didn't work and thanks to them I never got to say good-bye to my mum. That was part of the reason why I was considering quitting working for them. How could I trust them after that?! I tried my best to look and sound normal so as not to hurt my Da.

"Sorry," I sighed, "There's nothing to talk about Da."

"I wasn't born yesterday Giomanach, something's bothering you"

He was right. Something disturbing was going through my head, something nagging me, only just skimming my senses, but I didn't know what it was. There was something else but I couldn't discuss it with Da until I had talked to Morgan about it. Goddess! I loved her so much. Her long, brown hair. Her perfect gleaming, hazel eyes. Everything about her spoke to me, no, they SCREAMED out at me. She was just perfect; well not perfect, she could be stubborn and secretive when she wanted to be, but that's what made Morgan, Morgan. I was just debating whether or not to call her when the phone rang. I felt my witch senses kick in and a tingle went up my spine. It was Morgan. I jumped up from my seat grabbed the phone and went into the kitchen.

"Hello Morgan"

"Hey Hunter. How are you doing?" I loved the way she spoke. American accents didn't usually go too well with me but hers...

"I'm fine. Listen Morgan, can I come round to your house or take you out somewhere? Just the two of us? Being cooped up here is getting to me and I've been surrounded by people all week. It'll be nice to get out of here and spend some time with you."

"What about your dad?"

"Da? He'll be fine. He's going up to Red Kill soon to meet with Bethany and Alyce." It wasn't a lie. Da and Bethany had been meeting up with each other. I didn't know exactly what they were doing but I knew it was strictly business i.e. magick. Alyce joined them sometimes too.

"Oh yeah. That'll be really nice. Just us two." She sounded delighted and I suddenly felt a lot happier. " We could go to that diner that you like or could go to see a movie" I suggested.

She thought for a moment and I heard Da go upstairs to get changed for his meeting.

"I think I would prefer to go to the diner. If that's okay"

"Yeah. Great. I'll pick you up in about 10 minutes"

"Bye"

I hung up and went to get changed.

Half an hour later I was driving along a deserted road in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. I said this aloud and Morgan said, "We're not in the middle of nowhere,"

To which I replied, " Morgan, take a look around you. If we're not in the middle of nowhere then where are we?" and trying not to laugh she said, "We're in the middle of somewhere"

I got slightly worried after that, worried that she was being deprived of medication and I told her so. For the next 15 minutes we laughed and joked about that and before we knew it we were sitting in a cosy corner in the diner with two huge cappuccinos.

" See, I told you we were in the middle of somewhere because if we were in the middle of nowhere then we would never have gotten here. You can trust me you know," she added adjusting the temperature of her drink.

"Hmm" I said and laughed slightly but we both knew that it brought up bad memories. She absently started playing with one of the serviettes that was lying on the table. I reached over and took her hand in mine. She looked up at me and I immediately got lost in those deep, perfect eyes. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. I was a bit surprised and confused at this

"What for?"

"For binding you"

It took me a couple of moments to figure it out but I got there in the end.

"No, don't love. That's ancient history."

She looked down and stared into the depths of her cup. I knew she was remembering the time in the graveyard when she met Cal to speak to him, to clear things up. I showed up unexpected and Cal and Morgan were both surprised. Cal and I had started fighting and out of the blue Morgan cast one of the most powerful binding spells I've ever seen let alone had put on me. I had been furious at her but I did forgive her. How could I not?

"Morgan. You could easily have taken Cal and left me alone in the graveyard but you didn't. Come to think of it why did you take me and leave Cal?" I had been wondering that ever since it happened and now was my chance to find out. She pulled her hand out of mine and took a sip of her drink.

"Because I loved you...not Cal" muttered and became suddenly VERY interested in another serviette. Neither of us was too big on the talking about feeling in public. But what she said shocked me more than I expected it to. Not being cocky or big headed but I knew she loved me now, but hearing her say that, just over 1 month of breaking up with Cal, who I knew she loved more than could be put into words, she didn't love him but she loved me, his hated half brother. I knew for a fact that when Morgan first met me she hated my guts and then her boyfriend tried to kill her and I got a witch message from Morgan begging me to help her. During the two weeks after the incident Morgan and I had spent a lot of time together varying from circles to lessons to visiting each other. For me it was because I wanted an excuse to see her but I don't actually know about Morgan. I think she just needed to talk to me because of magickal problems. Just in that month I knew she didn't like admitting her feelings because it made her feel vulnerable and in a way it did.

"I know love"

"I am so, so sorry Hunter."

"I know love. And I forgave you didn't I? And I meant it. It's me who should be apologising to you" This wasn't what I wanted to be talking about even though I knew I couldn't put it off much longer.

"Hmmm" Morgan looked back up at me, and this time I could see love, hurt, confusion and a lot more emotions in her eyes. When I had gone to Canada to try to find my parents the council had given me an assignment. A woman named Justine Courceau had been making a list of true names...of humans! I went to see her and we were arguing about it. I felt Morgan scrying and my love saw everything. Justine leaned in for a kiss and for a split second I kissed her back. I actually kissed her back. I felt like a moron, which I was. I didn't have any idea why I kissed her then and now a week later I still didn't know why it happened.

"Listen," I said, "Lets talk about something else" I knew I shouldn't but I did. I just couldn't talk about it. I couldn't bear to see Morgan hurt anymore than she already was because of a stupid mistake. Well thank the goddess it was only a kiss even though that was totally beside the point.

"Yes lets" she mumbled drinking some more of her coffee. I thought I heard a hint of relief in her voice, well that made two of us.

"How's your dad coping?"

"Alright actually. He's staying in Sky's room until she gets back, if she ever comes back." I added

"Oh right and how are you coping. It's got to be nice to have your father back after all this time."

"Yes it is nice but it's different. He's been having meetings with Bethany Malone you know and sometimes Alyce tags along sometimes too. It is always strictly business though"  
She grinned at that, "You mean like us"

I was trying to think of an answer to that as Morgan grinned into her mug and the heavy glass doors of the diner opened and another young couple walked in. Morgan glanced over "Oh, it's Bree and Robbie"  
Robbie and Bree were Morgan's two best friends, her oldest ones too. They spotted us and walked over to our table. I stood up walked around the table to sit next to Morgan and make room for Robbie and Bree to sit down.

"How are you two doing?" I asked

"Hey Hunter, fine thanks, welcome back. How was your trip?" Robbie replied as he pulled off his coat and helped Bree out of hers.

"Oh average. Not too bad not too good, you know"

"Really?? So you didn't get up to anything interesting while you could?" Bree laughed waggling her eyebrows. Morgan glanced at me

"You couldn't call it interesting" I answered slowly, carefully. Morgan tensed slightly next to me but I took her hand again and laced my fingers through hers. Robbie stood up " Same again guys?" he asked us

"Yeah thanks, that'll be great"

"Right. Bree?"

"No thanks"

"What do you want then?"

"I don't know I'll come help you"

"Okay three cappuccinos and what ever Bree decides she's having." Robbie mumbled to himself. As soon as they were out of earshot I leaned down and whispered in Morgan's ear

"It's alright"

"No it is not alright Hunter," she hissed back "You kissed another woman. Kissed her. If it was just talking then it'd be fine, but you kissed her"  
I could tell she was trying not to cry and I was a little surprised by the harshness in her voice, but I suppose I couldn't blame her and I knew she was hurting, A LOT.

"Fine then. It's not okay but I've said I'm sorry and I truly, truly am Morgan and we both know it. Justine meant nothing to me, nothing. I love you Morgan. I feel like I always have and I know that I always will. You're my soul mate Morgan. The only one for me. I just hope that deep down you know that too" I had to try to make her forgive me. I just had to.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked that, and review :) thanks.**

**Chappy two coming soon.**

**xxx**


End file.
